


professionals

by brownest_goldfish_intheair



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, Fluff, M/M, Smut, who needs plot am i right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownest_goldfish_intheair/pseuds/brownest_goldfish_intheair
Summary: “How could I see you in this jumpsuit every day, without ever getting to take it off you?”The heist at the Royal Mint. The bathroom, the sink, the mirrors. You get the picture.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	professionals

“Andrés, are you sure we…” Martín tried his hardest to form a coherent sentence against Andrés’ lips as he was pushed against the bathroom wall. “We should be doing this after…” Andrés moved back with a small smirk.  
“After what, cariño?” He asked.  
“After you just gave Tokyo and Rio an endless lecture about sabotaging the whole plan.” Martín replied with raised eyebrows. Andrés chuckled and moved to kiss his neck, his hands gently framing his waist.  
“You know why Tokyo’s and Rio’s little affair almost sabotaged the plan?” He asked lowly, lightly tracing Martín’s collar-bone with his tongue. Martín couldn’t have replied if he’d wanted to. “Because they’re idiots. They have no idea when to be professionals and when to let go. You know that, don’t you? You’re my little genius.” Andrés pressed his hips against Martín’s on the last word and Martín couldn’t help but let his whole body give in all at once, greedily pulling him closer. Andrés gave him a satisfied smirk and moved back a little.  
“How could I see you in this jumpsuit every day, without ever getting to take it off you?” He cooed as he began to slowly pull down his zipper. Martín took a shallow breath as he watched him; he looked like a painter finishing his work, moving patiently, his mind completely dedicated to his task. When he reached the bottom, he let his hand linger for a moment before he moved in again.  
“I’ve spent too long not looking at you.” He whispered, his hands coming up to his shoulders form where he pushed the red fabric down his arms. Martín blinked up at him, his mind getting lost in the feeling of Andrés' warm fingers on his bare skin.  
“You had me just the night before we left.” He said hoarsely, his cheeks getting hot at the memory of how Andrés had fucked him as if it were their last night.  
“You know exactly that it’s never enough. I could look at you all day; the way your eyes light up when I touch you, the way your face falls apart when you come.” As soon as he’d freed Martín’s arms, he grabbed him by the waist again and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Martín’s sighed into it, his hands coming up to caress the back of his neck.  
“I want you against the sink, mi amor.” Andrés said lowly, letting a hand wander down Martín’s back. Martín instantly felt heat spread throughout his entire body, intensified by Andrés’ hands slowly gliding under his shirt.  
“You’re insane, we’re on a heist.” Martín chuckled as he let Andrés push him backwards to the wall that was lined with mirrors, almost falling over when his back hit the sink because he was so caught up in being kissed.  
“Turn around.” He whispered, his mouth right by Martín’s ear and his hands firmly gripping his hips. When he did as he was told, Andrés instantly sank against him, letting him feel how hard he was.  
“Jesus, Andrés.” He breathed when Andrés began kissing his neck, pressing him closer with his hands just under his stomach. He chuckled lowly, his own breathing getting uneven as he let one hand wander down the front of Martín’s pants while moving the other up to his mouth. Timing had always been one of Andrés’ strengths, not like for Martín who lost all his brain capacity whenever Andrés touched him. He had his fingers in Martín’s mouth the second he wrapped his hand around his cock, skilfully muffling his moans.  
“We need to be quiet, corazón.” He said, fixing Martín’s eyes in the mirror. “What will the hostages think of us if they hear, huh?” Martín rolled his eyes at him, sucking on his fingers as hard as he could before Andrés pulled them back and moved to push down his pants.  
  
He gripped tight onto the sink when Andrés moved two fingers inside him, softly pushing him in position with a hand on his back.  
“Shh.” He whispered as he started to move them, making Martín think he must be able to _feel_ just how good it hurt. He pressed his lips together when Andrés added a third finger, unable to lift his head as he stared at the white porcelain in front of him, trying not to make a sound.  
“Andrés.” He breathed, sounding utterly desperate, but with Andrés he’d never cared. Besides, he knew exactly how much it turned him on. “Andrés, please fuck me.”  
He could feel Andrés grin against his shoulder when he slowly pulled out his fingers, moving to get out of his own jumpsuit, not taking his eyes off Martín for a second when he freed his cock and gave it a quick stroke, ever so slightly leaning his head back and moaning quietly. Martín could have come just from watching him, his fingers _burning_ with the desire to touch him.  
  
When Andrés placed a hand on his hip, Martín leaned forward instantly, and Andrés thrust into him so hard and all at once that he couldn’t help but groan as he braced himself against the sink, which earned him a low, breathless chuckle from Andrés as he began to move in a steady rhythm, making all air fade from Martín’s lungs. His eyes were pressed shut when he felt Andrés’ fingers against his lips, gently moving in between his teeth; he instantly accepted the offer, biting down on them to hold back his moans.  
  
“Martín.” Andrés voice cut through the fog in Martín’s brain like smooth sunlight as he whispered into his ear. “Let me see your face.”  
He slowed down to move an arm around his chest and gently pulled up his body, and Martín opened his eyes to see him looking at him in the glass with a content smile on his lips.  
“Look how beautiful you are.” He cooed as he continued thrusting deep and slow with his fingers digging into the side of Martín's hip, making him whimper in pleasure. “You’re a work of art.” He softly kissed his shoulder, gazing up at him to watch him let go of the last bit of composure he had as he grabbed Andrés arm to hold onto.  
Martín met Andrés’ eyes when he felt himself getting closer and it didn’t take Andrés more than a second to understand; he tightened his grip, holding him up as he moved in a few hard and precise thrusts to push him over the edge, covering his mouth with his hand to shush him as he came.

When Martín felt Andrés’ softy kiss his shoulder blades with his arms wrapped around his waist, he wanted nothing more than to let his knees give in, his body still shaking from the waves of burning pleasure that had just shot through him. He exhaustedly leaned head back against Andrés’ chest, his hands coming to rest on his arms.  
“We have to go back, mi amor.” Andrés whispered lowly, softly smiling at him in the mirror. Martín sighed silently.  
“And be professionals, you mean?” He asked, his mouth moving up into a small grin.  
“See, what did I say?” Andrés whispered, tracing his neck with his lips. “My little genius.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> that scene where denver shoots mónica in the leg and tells her to bite his hand? super sexual - it's not my fault it made me come up with this.


End file.
